


Yellow petals

by Evelyn_Parks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_Parks/pseuds/Evelyn_Parks
Summary: This is a Hanahaki au that includes my original characters.
Kudos: 3





	Yellow petals

It’s the beginning of Spring which meant Edward would have more hours at his second job at Madame Alice’s flower shop in turn having less time to spend with Lukas. Over the years of them actually being friends instead of enemies Edward had actually grown to love Lukas. Lukas being as dense as a three foot wall of lead hasn’t gotten the hints Edward has been dropping.  
Today was going to be different though, Edward had collected enough confidence to ask out Lukas in the most romantic way possible. Edward works two jobs one being a cashier at the flower shop and the second job being a barista at a coffee shop that’s also a bakery. Edward was walking to Lukas’ house since today was his one day off this week! He had in his hands a brown paper bag that had Lukas’ favorite treat the bakery sells; A cream cheese danish. In his other hand he held a Mocha Frappe with extra whipped cream and nutmeg sprinkled on top, Just how Lukas likes it. Edward finally got to Lukas’ house and used his elbow to ring the doorbell. A few moments later he saw Lukas without his usual oval shaped glasses on through the window with a toothbrush in his mouth. ‘He must’ve just woken up’. Edward thought to himself as he then saw his favorite person open the door he looked tired as his medium length blonde hair was all messy and unkempt, his eyes barely open and the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  
“Good afternoon Edward. What’s up?” Lukas’ raspy just woke up voice asked. Just as Edward was about to say something a higher pitched voice rings out from the hallway “Lukey! Where do you keep your cereal?” Just then a lady with brown hair wraps her arms around Lukas kissing him on the cheek. Lukas smiles and says “Lilah the cereal is in the cabinet next to the fridge you goof” The girl nods and heads back into the kitchen. Edward felt his heart drop to the floor as he’s fighting back tears but he puts on his tough mask really quick. “I just wanted to bring you breakfast. Y’know like bros!” he says handing Lukas his Frappe and Danish then playfully punching him on the shoulder.  
Lukas smiles “Thanks man! Also Sorry about not telling you about me and Lilah you know how I am. I like to keep my personal life to myself.” Lukas says looking back to the kitchen. “Is there anything else you’d like to talk about?” Lukas asks.  
Edward then puts on his best fake smile “Nope! I just came by to give you food! I’m probably gonna spend the rest of today cleaning my apartment! I’ll talk to you later bro!” he says turning around and leaving. Lukas smiles and closes the door. 

On the way home Edward was fighting back tears as he got to his apartment building and got into his apartment he flopped onto his bed and started to sob. Edward’s cat ears fold down as he curls himself into a ball. The phone rings and he looks at who it is, It was Marianne. Edward then sets his phone to ‘Do Not Disturb’ and throws the phone away from him. He then starts to scream as his heart was completely shattered but as he’s screaming he chokes on something, at first he thought it was his own saliva but then he started to violently cough. He feels something in his throat so he gets off his bed and stumbles to the bathroom and starts to cough more violently till he hacks up a single yellow petal that is covered in thick red blood. Edward’s eyes widen as he looks at the blood in the sink and he starts to pace around the bathroom swiftly, his eyes watering as he holds his chest tightly. “What the Hell is going on?” Edward yells as he runs out of the bathroom and picks up the phone that was on the ground in his bedroom to call Lukas but before he puts in the last number he stops himself. “No...I’ll be fine…” Edward mutters to himself and closes out the app. Edward coughs again and lays on his bed falling into an uneasy and very uncomfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work and the characters belong to me.


End file.
